Earth Wars: A Star Wars Story
by dankuser
Summary: When the Galactic Empire stumbles upon a utopian(almost) planet with many biomes and a 99% human population, it decides to take action. This soon turn out to be one of the worst decision the Empire ever made.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer:Disney owns Star Wars, I'm not looking for profit, I'm just a fan. You can use my characters but please give credit to me (dankuser) You can use any other content (examples: ships, weapons, planets) without credit but credit would be appreciated.

Roswell, New Mexico, July 7th 1947

* * *

Lt. Colonel James Rathers looked at the wreckage of the Unidentified Flying Object. The vessel was round, with a small cockpit on one side. It was relatively intact expect a few hull breaches. He couldn't believe it, there were others out there. A million questions filled his mind. Who were these beings? Were they a threat to humanity? Other life, outside Earth. Yet is was so logical, the galaxy was so big!

"Sir," a young first lieutenant told him, "we found bodies".

* * *

The bodies were moved for examination to Walker AFB. There were five beings. A blue humanoid female alien with two tail coming off her head. A green alien with red eyes and a tall face. A squid like creature with turcoise eyes and salmon colored skin. But the most puzzling were the last two, they were both human, a man and a woman. They appeared to have died from lack of oxygen. Years later more would be revealed thanks to genetic testing, including the names of the species.

* * *

Their spacecraft was examined throughly, disassembled and was also taken to Walker AFB until a permanent home was found. The technology was far more advanced than anything earth had ever seen. However, the tec could be reproduced with the right materials. The craft appeared to be civilian, but some sort of energy weapon was fitted to the top of the ship. The vessel also had some sort of shield that could protect it from energy weapons and physical objects. But probably the most fascinating thing about it was that it had a propulsion system that allowed it at the speed of light. This technology could change the world! The United States's top military and civilian leaders decided to keep this information secret. They would begin to research it as it would give the U.S a awesome advantage if a Third World War broke out. The preserved bodies and the ship would be taken to a safe base and would be put under maximum security.

* * *

After nearly a half a century of testing, research, and trials and errors, the first United States starship, the USS Republic. More would follow and after the Cold War, several major command changes insured. United Nations took over command of the fledgling but growing fleet.

* * *

The year 2000 was a year of change on earth as well as in the galaxy. The democratic Galatic Republic transformed into the authoritarian Galactic Empire. Earth decided to begin rapidly expanding its fleet in preparation of a invasion by the Empire. The small, secret fleet, command by the nations of the United Nations Security Counsel is earths only hope against an inament discovery by the Galactic Empire. Or is it?

Authors Note: Hi, this is my first fanfic, so the writing may not be the best. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and will be taken into account.

Next chapter the main characters will be introduced. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. 1, Kid to Officer

1, Kid to Officer

* * *

14 year old Will Johnson looked outside his parents house, at the stranger walking up to the front door. His parents were away on a business trip and they wouldn't be back home for another day. The man was dressed in business suit so he guessed it just was one of his parents business contacts. He decided to take a risk and open the door. "Hello," he said politely. "Greetings," said the man. "Do you... To answer your question, this is not for your parents but for you." He said. "Well come in," I said.

We both sat down in the living room and got down to business. "Ok, listen this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." He paused. "Let me guess, your recruiting me to something top secret. Yes," he responded."Its called the Earth Space Defense Force.

* * *

Will Johnson, now cadet Johnson of the secret Earth Space Defense Academy for Commissioned Officers, looked in awe at the massive building. He had been told he was the best of the best of the best. The best of the best became enlisted crewmen. The best of the best of the best would become officers, like him, hopefully.

* * *

Training was hard. Will had seen videos of Annapolis and West Point, and those seemed hard. But this was difficult to the point you would want to fall asleep the moment you got your bunk. However, he survived it. He didn't want to do this. His family and his friends thought he had gotten into a science school for the gifted, of all things! But he new he had an obligation to do this. The future of humanity was at stake, and he might just be a major player in it.

At least there were some good things. There weren't too many students, which made some of the classes more individualized. The teachers in these classes tended to be less strict and which made them very rewarding, sometimes even fun. He was in the top of his classes, and also one of the cooler kids. Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all.

After four years of rigorous training, intense courses in everything from commanding a starship to surviving interrogations and learning mind boggling facts, he was ready to graduate. He was given the rank of lieutenant jr grade and assigned as an engineer on the destroyer USS Aurora.

* * *

Serving on the Aurora was at first boring. Everything was easy, he had been the top of his class, shouldn't he be doing something harder, maybe get a transfer, he thought. However, he would get his chance. Unknown to him, mechanical efficiency had increased 30% since he had been on board. Her chief engineer retired and Will was promoted to lieutenant commander and chief engineer of the Aurora.

One day, two weeks after he had become chief engineer he was on watch as the bridge officer while the captain was off duty. "Sir" a chief petty officer said with a tone of excited fearfulness. "I getting reports of an Imperial fleet approaching the system!" It filled Will with dread. "Get the captain up here!" He ordered. "How many ships. One Imperial I class Star Destroyer, 2 Vindicator class heavy cruisers,1 Quasar Fire class carrier, 4 Nebulon-B escort frigate, 4 Arquitens class command cruiser and 144 various Tie series fighters." Captain Lepaunt Depant , the captain of the ship walked rapidly into the bridge and Johnson relinquished the captain's chair. "Lieutenant, I want you in main engineering, prepare all the systems for battle. We're going to need everything she has.

Authors Note: Duh Duh Duh! Cliffhanger! Next chapter Earth's outnumbered and outgunned forces go head to head with the Empire! It will also hopefully be longer (hopefully 1000+) words since I'm out of the more introductory/background into chapters.

Shout out to .31 for reviewing, favoriting, and following and to everyone who's reviewing, favoriting, and following. Your input is very important and appreciated!

As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. 2, The First Battle of Earth

2, The First Battle of Earth

Imperial Star Destroyer Silencer, Bridge

Rear Admiral Dooring Ketchlow stood proudly on the bridge of his flagship, the Silencer. It wasn't anything fancy, just a standard Imperial-I class Star Destroyer. He had only recently been promoted and his fleet wasn't much of a comprised of His flagship, two Vindicator class heavy cruisers, one Quasar Fire class carrier, four Nebulon-B escort frigates, four Arquitens class command cruisers and 144 various Tie series fighters. This would be an easy day, he wasn't expecting much, if any resistance. However, he would soon prove to be wrong.

Earth's meager space forces, including the Aurora waited on the dark side of the moon. Thanks to a large shield with a built in sensor jammer, they wouldn't be discovered until they wanted to. Lieutenant Commander Johnson was preforming a diagnosis with lieutenant Alison Chipper on the critical systems. Alison was also fresh out of the Academy and had been a friend for several years now. Will had a crush on Alison but they had never persued a relationship because they had never had the time. "Attention all personal, we are heading into battle. Please report to your commanders immediately." A loudspeaker began repeating. "Is the diagnosis done yet,"he asked. "Yes all systems are at 100%" she replied."

This is Rear Admiral Ketchlow, of the Galactic Empire, I want this transition to take place smoothly and peacefully. This world is now under the jurisdiction of the Galactic Empire. We are broadcasting Imperial legal documents. Please familiarize yourself with these laws. Failure to cooperate will mean... The Admiral was interrupted by blaring alarms. "Sir!" Multiple combat vessels are emerging from this planet's moon." A young ensign reports."How many, what classes, what is there formation!" He demanded. "Unspecified classes of vessels. One appears to be a heavy cruiser, one light cruiser , three frigates and six corvettes. There also appears to be 120 starfigters coming from the planet." So this planet was more advanced than they had thought. They could be crushed easily. "Deploy the ties, and get our ships ready to defend the fleet."

The Aurora charged into battle behind earth's flagship, the USS Excalibur. All earth vessels fired their turbolasers at the Silencer dealing a moderate amount of damage to their shields. The Silencer had a hard time hitting the fast Terran ships, this meant that several Imperial vessels were destroyed or disabled. However the Empires superior firepower soon began to show.

Back In main engineering, Will and Alison was busy keeping the ship operational as it had taken some light damage. Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the ship and threw everyone to the floor. Will, however, quickly got to his feet as other crewmen began getting up. "Damage report," I ordered the nearest crew member at a computer screen. " We were hit by a proton torpedo from a tie bomber. Moderate damage. Hull breach on decks five and six, four casualties, breaches have been sealed. Minor damage to the engines. Sir," the crewman voice stammered. Massive hull breach on the bridge. Emergency bulkheads stoped the much of our oxygen from escaping, but everyone on the bridge is dead. This filled him with dread. He was the highest ranking officer on the ship so he was in command. It felt like someone had put a 100 pound weight on his back, the wait of the ship and it's crew. 'Your in command." Said Alison.

The battle was not going well for earth. Almost half of earth's vessels had been destroyed. Although a significant potion of the Imperial ships had been destroyed earth needed to make a comeback. The Aurora and the remaining earth ships continued their attack runs on the Star Destroyer Silencer but to little success.

Ensign Adson Cadwell looked like a normal Imperial ensign. Everyone thought he was a normal Imperial ensign. His identity was a normal Imperial ensign. Alas, he wasn't a normal Imperial ensign. He was a spy for the Rebel Alliance, a crime punishable by treason. His current mission, to find out about Earth and its people, its technology, and most importantly their morale. If this world could be recruited into the growing Alliance, if even a fraction of its people joined the rebel ranks, it would be a major victory. From what he had heard, he hadn't been to impressed. He had been surprised. He hadn't thought earth would put up so much resistance, much less have starships, weapon, and technology that was far beyond anything they should have at this time.

While he was in command of the Aurora, in the small, uncomfortable makeshift bridge in engineering, Will had a marvelous idea. It had hit him like a cinder block. "Hail the all the remaining earth vessels and Fleet Command, I have a idea." He ordered the comm officer.

"Admiral, the remaining earth vessels are retreating." A bridge officer stated. There battered, bruised, and disheveled fleet, if you could even call it a fleet, was finally giving up. He would crush the remaining earth vessels and begin bombardment of major cities to set an example: resistance was futile, no one messed with the Empire without a stiff retaliation. He would return to civilized "Follow them" he ordered.

The remaining earth vessels made there way toward the earth's upper atmosphere, with the Star Destroyer and the remaining Imperial fleet in hot pursuit. "Sir! Scans show 100 small projectiles taking off from various locations and tracking us! They appear to have nuclear warheads on them." Another bridge officer reported. Can we shoot them down?" A now concerned Admiral asked. "Some of them, but not all of them." The Star Destroyer tried to shoot the missiles down but and managed shoot down about half of them, but many hit the Silencer. A Star Destroyer is not suited forplanetary atmospheres, in which full power is required to stay aloft. Any interruption to the power supply in atmosphere would result in the vessel plunging to its demise.

And that was exactly what happened.

Author Note: Sorry for the late update, I had a lot going on. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. 3, United We Stand

Around the world, people watched and cheered as the Star Destroyer fell slowly to its destruction. However, the tide of the battle was turned, but it was not over.

Ensign Adson Cadwell of The Imperial Navy, or Captain Drake Mattars of Alliance Intelligence ran towards the nearest escape pod as alarms blared. All personal had been instructed to return to there quarters, so he saw no one. He made it into a escape pod and ejected it, hoping that nobody would notice. He had been instructed not to interfere with the young worlds development in any way unless it was absolutely necessary. His plan was to lay low and contact the rebellion and hopefully get extracted. "Let me get out of here and back to the civilized galaxy, please,"He prayed to whoever was listening.

There were cheers in the makeshift bridge as the Silencer fell slowly down to earth. Will only happily smiled, said a few words, and walked out of the room with Alison in tow. Once the door was closed, Alison embraced him,"Thank you, she murmured." Will hadn't hugged anyone except family members before. Did she like him. Well he had a crush on her. He had had a crush on her since they had met at the academy. Maybe he would persue a relationship with her.

Every Imperial ship had been destroyed or disabled. However, earth had still lost half of its vessels, including flagship, the USS Excalibur, one frigate, three corvettes, and 25% of earth's starfighters. Earth had still captured four ships including one vindicator class heavy cruiser, one nebulon-b frigate, and two Arquitens class command cruisers. The Star Destroyer Silencer had crash landed in southwest Pakistan and survived intact. Unfortunately, it meant that over 3\4 of the crew were alive. This was a job for Major Jason Rathers. He was a young, daring officer in the Earth Space Defence Marines. His family had a history in the force, his grandfather was the first responder to the Ghetto, the light freighter that crashed in Roswell NM.

He was on the first transport to the Silencer. Once they got out he and some other soldiers were met with blaster fire from stormtroopers. His M420B projectile blaster rifle was firing in seconds. Using high density artificial gases, which could be produced on the battlefield with special machines, the rifle turned the gas into solid blaster bolts that made stormtrooper armor as protective as linin. The stormtroppers fell in seconds, however there victory was short lived. One of the few turbolasers that was still operational began firing at them. "SPLIT UP, GET COVER" yelled Jason as the turbolaser began to decimate his troops. Most of his soldiers were killed quickly, the ground where they were turned into holes of dirt. Suddenly, the hum of sublight engines could be heard. Air support. There were cheers as 3 SF-70 starfigters emerged and fired concussion missiles at aggressive the turbolaser battery. The battery was heavily damaged and inoperable.

Three days later, after bitter bloodshed, the fighting was almost over. A few desperate crewmen and stormtroopers were still holding the area near the bridge. "Get a grenade yelled Major Rathers." A earth soldier fired a grenade from a rifle mounted grenade launcher, killing the remaining imperial personnel defending the bridge. The earth soldiers busted into the bridge of the ship. Hands up! Put your weapons down! The surviving imperials surrendered and were taken as POWs.

For several days Drake Matters camped out about 30 miles from the crash site. He had salvaged everything of value and camped out in a cave. He had stolen a long range communication array from the Silencer and tried to contact the Alliance but there were a few faulty wires, noting major. However, the wires took longer to fix than expected. Soon he sent a message the Alliance Intelligence but didn't get a response until later that day. The array beeped signaling that a message was incoming. When he opened the up, he saw the familiar face of General Airen Cracken, the chief of intelligence for the Alliance. "Captain, what happened to you. I'm fine, well I'm actually stuck on earth.

Just days ago, Will Johnson was a young chief engineer on the destroyer USS Aurora. Now he was a hero, a legend whose strategy and tactics had saved earth. After the death of Admiral Garrison, he had been promoted to rear admiral. He now stood in his new quarters watching the the activity below at the Academy. The headquarters was near the Academy, and from his quarters he got an amazing view. His attention was caught by the doorbell ringing. "Enter" he replied to the hail. Yanyon Yongyang, a top level aide of his, entered. "Sir, you have to see this."

On March 21st, 2021, history was made. It started when, at a emergency meeting between top world leaders, the Chinese President Gang Do was quoted saying "We must rise up to defend earth as earth, not as individual nations." That sentence created an international movement: to create one nation, to unite. In hours almost every nation had jumped in and a constitution was being drafted. Every 8 years the capital would be moved, and the first capital would be in Beijing, China. This was freedom, justice, and security. This was the United Earth Republic.

Everywhere, it happened. People watched. It happened in Washington D.C., in London, in Paris, in Berlin, in Moscow, in every other capital in the world, and most importantly in Beijing. Music played, sad but also happy. Flags were lowered. But a new flag was raised. It was dark blue with a green and blue planet. Earth. There were three words written on it. Freedom, Justice, and Security. Hard times were ahead. But earth would face them. They would face them with whatever they had. They would face them with whatever means were necessary.

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update, I just didn't have the time!:c

Because of my life. I'm not going to have as much time to write. I'll have enough time to get at least 1 chapter a week. Probably I'll get 2-3 chapters a week done. After next chapter I'm going to take a quick break from this fic. I'm going to be working on some other fics.

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. 4, Escalation

A small shuttle descended toward earth. It was the Extractor, a former Imperial stealth ship that had been stolen by the Alliance. It's current mission, to extract the marooned rebel operative Drake Matters. The shuttle landed and Matters, who was waiting, got in. The Extractor turned on her cloaking device, disappearing from scanners and the naked eye, and took off. It's destination: Mon Cala.

Rear Admiral Johnson sat down on the chair with his name by it. This was a strategy meeting to discuss the future of Earth and its defenses. Several others filed into the room. Generals and Admirals, people he had met but didn't really know. Some of them eyed him suspiciously, like was a serial killer. "Welcome, all. You might have met our newest member, Rear Admiral Will Johnson." Said Fleet Admiral Frank Fargo, the current Commander of the fleet, and the highest ranking officer. "Now on to business. Is the fleet ready for battle, what is are status." He asked a slightly younger admiral. "We have repaired all the damaged vessels and we've managed to start building several more. I'm not sure if we can survive another, larger attack." He added worriedly. There were hushed, worried, voices all around the conference table. But will had a idea. "What about the Star Destroyer. We could raise it." Everyone was silent. Then Admiral Fargo spoke up. "Would that be possible?" He turned to face another Admiral. "Yes, I think so." He replied. "Than do it."

The Extractor jumped out of hyperspace at the ocean planet of Mon Cala. Just a few years ago, it had been occupied by the Empire. However, the Mon Calamari and the Quarren, the planet's native species, had risen up. They had converted luxury liners and exploration vessels in massive warships that could challenge a Imperial class Star Destroyer. Even city buildings had been converted into these cigar shaped vessels. Mon Cala didn't join the rebellion immediately, but after the destruction of the Death Star, they agreed. This was a huge victory for the Alliance, who lacked many capital ships. The rebellion had now set up temporary headquarters on Mon Cala. With a blockade of over 100 Star Destroyers and Star Cruisers, and hundreds more cruisers, frigates, and corvettes, the planet was well protected. The shuttle landed on a pad near the capital, a grey, organic looking building. General Airen Cracken was waiting, there would be a full debriefing.

"Admiral, I have a mission for you." Imperial Admiral Pertaal Logris told Vice Admiral Rae Sloane. "There is a planet, called earth, that must be taken by force. We thought they were primitive, but they destroyed a small fleet that we sent to take them. We must take them soon so that they can not regroup." He paced around the office. "I will go." She said. "But I must go first and destroy a rebel outpost on Katchalon IV. She replied. "Good, but be quick."

Rear Admiral Will Johnson looked through the window of the shuttle as the Star Destroyer, the Silencer was slowly took off. The massive warship slowly rose from the ground. "Isn't it amazing." Allison said. She was the only other person in the room, if you could even call it a room. "It is." He replied. "Do you think we can survive another battle with the Empire?" She looked worried. "We'll survive." He looked at her. "But if we don't, I." His voice trembled. "I want to tell you that I love you." She looked at him. "I love you too." He grabbed her gently. Holding her as they kissed, there lips gently touching one another.

"What was your analysis on them," General Cracken asked the rebel spy Drake Matters. "They are interesting. They fought off an attack from the Empire, and I've heard of few species that have done that." General Cracken nodded, now coming in for the kill. "Do you think they are Alliance material." This was annoying for Drake. Why did his opinion matter, he was just a humble field operative. Nevertheless, he was one of there best. However he didn't make the big decisions. "Yes, I think they would be a valuable ally to the rebellion."

"Good." A data pad beeped, drawing Craken's attention to it. "There is going to be a public briefing. Chancellor Mon Mothma wants to hear both sides of the story. She will come to a decision, but she wants you to testify."

"How is are prisoner doing. Has he said anything." Rear Admiral Johnson asked the Prison Warden. "Nope, he will give his name, rank, and serial number when asked. Any othe questions he will say, "Name, rank, and serial number only."

"Seems like some basic training is the same across the galaxy." Both laughed. "You can try, but I don't think he'll budge. Here's he is." They walked to the cell which held Rear Admiral Dooring Ketchlow. The attempt was futile, he didn't budge. Johnson's aide, Yanyon Yongyang tried as well, to no avail. None of the other crewmen or officers said anything else, either.

The Mon Calamari conference hall was tall, with sealing as tall as ten X-wings. A fair amount of high ranking rebel officials were crowded around a conference table as Drake Matters was escorted into the room by two rebel honor guards. "Welcome Captain Matters, please take your place, Mon Mothma, the leader of the Rebel Alliance said. They same questions were asked, answered in the same way. After that things started to get heated. General Jan Dodonna and Admiral Gial Ackbar wanted to go and intervene, whilst General Airen Cracken and General Crix Madine opposed to the measure. "I'm telling you, we have the ships to do this! We need to take some damn risks!" Ackbar practically yelled. "I know the strength of the Empire, we can't just go in there blindfolded!" Madine, a hot temper, retorted. "Who else is going to help them, there helpless," the usually calm Dodanna stated. "Gentlemen, please, calm yourselves," Said Mothma, slightly annoyed. "Captain Matters, what do you think we should do." All eyes turned to him. "The Empire won't risk more than six Star Destroyers and a moderate support fleet. We must act. They are a bright civilization. They would be a valuable ally to the rebellion, this is a risk we should take."

"Very well. Ackbar, take a fleet. We have reports coming in right now that the Empire is massing a small fleet. Madine, be ready with commando teams to conduct boarding operations. We will defend Earth, because they may not be able to fight. You heard my orders, get moving, Mothma ordered.

Authors Note: Duh Duh Duh! Hope you enjoyed. I'm going to take a week break. After that, the conclusion.


	6. 5, The Second Battle

Vice Admiral Rae Sloane was having a good day. The rebels on Katchalon IV were crushed easily. Now on to earth. She was sure that it would be easy. They would be there in exactly 1 hour and 12 minutes. Her fleet of six Star Destroyers and over 40 frigates, cruises and corvettes would crush any resistance from earth. "Relay this to every ship: everyone battle-ready and prepare the ties." She ordered.

Rear Admiral Will Johnson surveyed earth's reinforced but meager defenses. A planetary shield protected earth from orbital bombardment and planetary invasion. In just weeks the Battleship (technically Star Destroyer in galactic terms) Silencer was raised and upgraded. It was renamed the Unimaginable Odds, a good name as they would probably be outnumbered in another fight. Besides that, a record amount of ships had been built. Including captured Imperial vessels, earth's fleet comprised of one Battleship, three cruises, four destroyers, seven frigates, and 12 corvettes. 120 ground based starfigters and bombers as well as another 120 based on the Unimaginable Odds provided fighter support. Earth would put up a fight, if not in space but on the ground. Over 22 million soldiers and over 100,000 armored vehicles were ready to the fight to the ground. Many were equipped with high tech projectile blasters and other advanced weapons. Earth was going to fight, and they would fight hard.

A moderately sized rebel fleet was also careening through hyperspace. Comprised of one MC80HO Home One type battleship, four MC80 Liberty and Republic type Star Cruisers, six Dreadnought class assault frigates, six nebulon-b frigates, six CR90 corvettes , 12 DP20 frigates and 36 VCX-500 rebel bombers. Well over 600 starfigters were packed inside many of the ships. About 40% of the fighters were X-wings, 30% Y-wings, 20% A-wings and 10% B-wings. Admiral Ackbar commanded the fleet, with General Madine commanding the commando teams to be used if necessary for boarding actions. However, the Empire had a head start, and Earth would have to hold out for two hours until the fleet arrived.

"Sir!" A crewman said in a scared voice. "Hyperspace sensors are picking up nearly 50 Imperial vessels approaching. Approximately 30 minutes until arrival." He had known it was coming. They would be back. "Prepare the fleet, and get me command. Go to red alert and initiate all relevant protocols." Admiral Johnson ordered.

A half hour later, the Imperial fleet jumped out of hyperspace. All earth vessels except the Unimaginable Odds began attacking the Imperial fleet. "Sir, we are taking heavy fire. We can't hold out like this for more than several minutes!"

After ten minutes the shields of the Unimaginable Odds were taking heavy fire. "Retreat into the shield perimeter, now!" The Admiral ordered. "Sir, the shield is gone!" The crewman seemed confused. "What's is the reason!" He almost shouted. "Scans show that the generator has been destroyed by an explosion." Will swore under his breath. He was really having a bad day. But his day was about to get worse. Suddenly several people burst into the room, armed with standard issue blaster-projectile weapons. It was his aide, Yanyon Yongyang and the Imperial prisoners of war. "Hands up, people, anyone have any last words before you fall to this." She pointed her blaster at him. Will couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Will demanded. "It doesn't need to to be this way."

"Because I discovered that the Empire would win, and I new if I held you captive they would give me something. Maybe cash, maybe power." She replied matter of factly. He had pressed a small button on his uniform that told engineering to take control of all the ships functions. He pressed another button that told the chief of security and a security team to come to the bridge. He just had to keep her talking. "You can make money in other ways." He told her. "Yay, but you make more this way. And by the way, in case you're wondering, I blew up the shield generator. I will be rewarded for my courage. Maybe they'll even make me the regional governor!" She cackled in a villainously way. Suddenly a security team rushed in, and a firefight began. Yongyang and the POWs, however, escaped in a escape pod.

The battle was going better than expected. Although The Unimaginable Odds was forced to retreat, but earth had destroyed one Star Destroyer, the Smooth Talker, and several other ships. But the Empire had a plan. "Send all the smaller ships toward earth and prepare to bombard the fleet headquarters. Leave no survivors." She ordered. All the Imperial cruises, corvettes, and frigates flew at maximum sublight speed toward earth. "Sir, 34 Imperial vessels of various sizes are approaching earth." A bridge officer reported. "Direct all fire to those vessels! Relay that command to all our ships." The Unimaginable Odds, which was waiting close to earth, outside the range of the Star Destroyer, opened fire. Although several ships were destroyed, a fair amount reached earth's orbit. They began bombarding the surface with red and green turbolaser fire.

"Are we there yet?" Major Jason Rathers asked as the transport descended into the city. He and several of his best soldiers had been tasked with capturing, dead or alive, the renegade aide Yanyon Yongyang and the escaped POWs. There escape pod had supposedly touched down in New York City. Citizens had been instructed to stay away and there were patrols of heavily armed policemen nearby. "I got something." Said Barney Barnacle, the teams sniper with a keen eye. They're trying to hide. "Stay here. Don't fire until we engage them. Once we do, fire at will." The sniper began to set up as the team moved on to engage the renegades. Hands up! Drop your weapons! But the renegades quickly opened fire. Several men on both sides fell quickly and Rathers was surprised at there fierceness. Suddenly a blaster bolt hit him in the face. The pain was almost intolerable, but his training came back to him. Luckily, the other escapees were defeated and his surviving troops knealt down next to him. He was soon airlifted to a hospital.

Thanks to precision targeting by the multiple corvettes, frigates, and cruisers, earth's starfleet headquarters was burned to the ground. There were no survivors. That was what a bridge officer reported. This filled Will with rage. But he kept his composure. Earth's future now depended on him. "Evacuate all personnel, and transfer all weapons power to forward shields." Johnson ordered. Crewmen dashed to escape pods and shuttles as Alison left her post and walked toward Will. He was standing on the top level of the bridge. "Will." She asked. "I'm going to put this ship on autopilot. Once It gets to the lead Star Destroyer I'll detonate the reactor. Come on, let's get to my shuttle.

The Shuttle took off as the Battleship Unimaginable Odds accelerated toward Vice Admiral Rae Sloane's flagship, the Bad Taste. It was hit by the Battleship and the reactor detonated, destroying the ship and damaging several other ships. However, Vice Admiral Sloane escaped, and was now aboard the Star Destroyer Record. Suddenly multiple vessels emerged from hyperspace. It was the rebel fleet. Rear Admiral Johnson was aboard his old ship, the Aurora. "Sir multiple vessels are emerging from hyperspace. A crewman reported. "They appear to not be Imperial. They are hailing us and opening fire on the Imperial ships."

"Put them through." Rear Admiral Johnson ordered. "I am Admiral Gial Ackbar of the Rebel Alliance. We are a small but growing organization opposed to the Galactic Empire. We have been monitoring your planet and are pleased with you." The ships launched over 600 starfigters, which probably could have won the battle on there own. Rebel and earth ships fought side by side, but the Empire still put up a fight. Sir, the Enterprise has been disabled, a rebel Mon Calamari officer reported. "Damnit Picard, maybe I shouldn't have given you command."

"Sir we just lost another frigate, the Bad Apple." A Imperial crewman reported. "Get us out of hear!" The Star Destroyer and the remaining Imperial ships jumped into hyperspace.

Author Note: Here we are. So I got a review from a guest asking what would happen if they sent Darth Vader. Let me explain. Vader wouldn't be there. Earth isn't a real threat, yet. Darth Vader is busy hunting Luke Skywaker, chasing the rebellion, and off with DR. Aphra. I could see why you would think that, the Empire is spending a lot of resources on Earth. Well, not really. The Empire has tens of thousands of Star Destroyers and millions of other ships, and don't get me started on ties. The rebellion is also pretty big, consider that thousands of star systems are supporting them, even though most are secretly doing it. It's a big galaxy, there is always something biggest.

Anyone see the Star Trek: Next Generation reference?

Hope you enjoyed!


	7. 6, Rising Star

This was probably the worst day in Vice Admiral Rae Sloane life. Next to the time he mother had caught her stealing Nubian chocolate from the family jar. She had lost against a tiny, primordial, planet. Sure, earth had lost 34 of its ships, but her losses had been far worse. Her once mighty Imperial fleet had been reduced to one Star Destroyer, a vindicator class heavy cruiser' two nebulon-b frigates, and one aquarius class light cruiser, (technically a corvette). Her pride had been greatly reduced as well. And she would have a long time to think about it. They had to travel at a slower pace because one of the frigates was heavily damaged. So she had a lot to think about it.

The battle was over. The Imperial fleet sent was almost completely destroyed. The few remaining Imperial vessels had just fled. But earth had also lost almost 75% of their ships. The rebellion had saved them. Admiral Will Johnson was aboard the Aurora's bridge when a hail from Admiral Ackbar. "Sir, we are being hailed from the rebel flagship." A bridge officer said.

"Put them through." Ordered Will. The com channel crackled to life. "This is Admiral Gial Ackbar of the Rebel Alliance. We are pleased with your welcome." He said referring to earth's destruction of two Star Destroyers and nearly a dozen other ships even though they were desperately outnumbered. "Earth is grateful for your assistance, and we are indebted forever." Will replied. "No problem, the rebellion is willing to assist Earth in a way possible."

Major Jason Rathers was discharged from the hospital after nearly 24 hours of intense medical treatment. Nothing in his body had been seriously hurt, but he was left with a scar across his forehead. It was a reminder of the Empire. They would beat you. They would beat you even more if you tried to fight back. They would break the weak ones. But he would never be broken. The strong always would survive. He would keep on fighting them until every last one of them was gone. Or until he was gone. That was what he thought while the transport flew back to HQ. He was going to be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel once he got back. He would probably be a general soon. But he wouldn't be a normal general. He wouldn't be sitting in a war room on earth. He would be on the battlefield leading his troops. He would install greatness in them. Only the best would serve under him. First you need to survive this promotion. Then you can think about the future. The rational side of his mind reminded him.

Althought most of the the government was located in Beijing, the military was headquartered on the other side of the world. It was in the middle of nowhere near the former border of Arizona and Mexico. A special shield had once hid it, the area had looked like just remote desert. Now the shield was removed, and the location known to the public. However, access was still heavily restricted. Will was giving Ackbar a tour of the remaining facilities that had not been destroyed by the Empire's orbital bombardment. "This is the molecule arranger." He led Ackbar in to a large room. "This is only a small version. There is a much larger one we use to help build starships. Since introduction it has reduced production time by 68.5 percent."

"This is incredible! We could build so many more ships with that!" Ackbar was most certainly impressed. "The rebellion would be willing to pay a large price for this technology."

"I can show you something that maybe is even better." Will showed the Mon Calamari Admiral into another room that appeared to be an armory. "This is a projectile blaster. It solidifies a blaster bolt into a near physical projectile. It's capable of firing 750 rounds per minute. Deadly to Stormtrooper armor. Will picked up a standard issue rifle and began firing at a target. There was almost a continual beam of green plasma as he fired. "This would be a valuable asset to the rebellion. I'm a naval commander, not a diplomat so I'll have to find someone to negotiate for this and the specs of the molecule arranger. I'll contact my superiors once I get back to my ship."

"That sounds great." Replied Will. "Earth would be honored to barter with the Alliance."

Ackbar soon returned to Home One and immediately contacted Mon Mothma. A bluish white hologram of her soon appeared. "How was your errand Gial." Mothma said with a hint of a smirk. "The battle was easy senator. Err, Mon." Ackbar was still not used to calling her that. "Earth has some interesting technology that could be of great benefit to us. I'm not exactly a negotiator, so I didn't make any big decisions. I think you should send someone from the Diplomatic Core to negotiate for this tec."

"No, I will go." Ackbar saw a shimmer of her rebellious spirit that had made her popular during the Clone Wars. "Are you sure. There is a lot of space out there. The Empire could find you and attack." He was protective of the leader of the rebellion. "Gial, please, I'll be fine. Now that is final." Ackbar reluctantly agreed.

Allison walked into Will's office. "How are you feeling." She asked as Will stared out the window into the desert. "I've been better. It's just, so much responsibility. It's like the world is on my shoulders. I have to make so many decisions!" He looked overwhelmed. "Well maybe you need a break. Come on, let's go out. She pulled him out of his office."

Authors Note: So I've had a cold the last few days. I just didn't feel like writing, I was tired.

Hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and will be considered when writing this fanfic.

Any questions? PM me and I will try to answer them as best I can.


	8. 7, Negotiations Gone Wrong

Admiral Pertaal Logris was furious at Rae Sloane. "The Empire doesn't tolerate failure!" Yelled said angrily as he paced around his office. "I could de promote you to Ensign right now!"

"I have friends in high places. I wouldn't be so careless, Admiral."

"You DARE talks to your superiors like that." His voice was slightly louder.

"Yes, because I just did."

"Well, anyway, I've decided not to send another fleet to earth. The rebellion has stepped up its attacks all over the galaxy, and 64.1 percent of them are victorious. We need every ship we can spare. Earth is nowhere near as much of a threat to us. You will take command of a small fleet in the Pompo Sector."

"Yes sir!" Vice Admiral Sloane responded and exited the office, relieved that she wouldn't be stripped of her command.

"Major Rathers, I am hereby promoting you to General." Said Will Johnson. I know that goes against many standard procedures, but we have a desperate need for high ranking officers. You graduated from the academy with the highest grades of any individual in Marine division."

"Yes sir."

"Good. You are dismissed. All necessary information has be delivered to your new office.

The expensive shuttle exited hyperspace. It was Mon Mothma's personal vessel, the New Era. The shuttle passed by the small rebel and earth fleets, and entered the upper atmosphere. The small starship soon reached its destination, the House. It was the house of the President, the symbol of the presidency. The day was busy, there was talking with various political leaders and several extravagant parties that day. The people were interesting, but Mothma, who had been in the political field all her life. The only major exception was the rebellion, but that was still politics to a degree. But the point was that she had learned see who people were. Many of these politicians were trying to take advantage of the crisis and rise to power. However, many of them were what she considered true politicians, servants of the people.

At 8:30 pm she would be attending another party. And this party was no small one, either. There were large ribbons and loud music of many different varieties playing. There were men in black suits that were unfamiliar but were of the same variety, with few exceptions. The women's clothing was very interesting to her, logically because she was one herself. Their dresses revealed much more skin than the standards of the galaxy, and eerily reminded her of her deceased friend Padmè Amadala, former senator of Naboo. Many revealed shoes with heels of several inches, and many showed off feat and painted toenails. Some of this was common in the galaxy, but humans here had nevertheless created a fascinating culture. She was the star of the party, and everyone was asking her questions. This started to get annoying, but she still answered politely. She had met most of the people here, but there were some notable exceptions.

The most notable exception was Fleet Admiral Will Johnson. His power overshadowed his rank. He was technically the head of Earth's military forces, as his brightness and ability to command was excellent. He would be the one negotiating with her the exchange of technology and there potential alliance. She walked over to the table he was at. He was talking to several other people, all dalled up in thier military dress uniforms. As she walked over, all the people turned to her. "Senator, It's a honor to meet you." He extended a hand, and she shook it. "Well I guess it's an honor to meet you to, Admiral. There were a few chuckles at the slightly comical moment. "May I interduce you to the rest of us." This is General Jason Rathers, commander of the Earth Marines, our best soldiers and our main assault force." They shook hands. "This is General Salem Attris, General of the Army, our main planetary defense force and territory holder." They shook hands. "Of course, there are many more of the "Top Brass" but here are just a few. And last but certainly not least, here is my girlfriend and main adviser and second in command Alison Chipper." For the millionth time for Mothma, they shook hands.

They all got talking about various matters, but soon everyone except Johnson and Mothma left the table. They both found themselves interested in each other, but not that way. Despite them both being very clever, they both had a lot to learn from each other. The talked about many things, from the state of the galaxy to earth history and culture to her plans for the rebellion. They quickly became friends. That was something that would definitely help in the negotiations.

Gus Rucker was and wasn't you average citizen of earth. He was a middle class, middle aged man who worked for a coffee shop in L Los Angles, California. That was what happened to be average about him. What wasn't was that he worked in a coffee shop, was middle aged, and lived in LA, though many Americans were like that. That was what everyone thought about him. But his secret was that he was staunchly in sopport of the Empire, to wear he would commit brutal acts of hatred against anyone who opposed him. This willingness was largely caused by fear of the Empire, though he didn't know it. And his first act of horrid antagonism was coming round the corner.

They both rose early the next day and boarded a shuttlecraft. They at first stopped at the military's headquarters so that Will could show her the technology that Earth was willing to trade. Next the went to a hotel in a nearby major city, Los Angles, for the talks. Mothma was obviously impressed with the tec, and the negotiations soon began. "Earth will offer the plans and several prototypes of the projectile-blaster as well as the molecule arranger. Several instructors will also be provided for assistance."

"That sounds good. What do you want in return."

"The plans to several of your key starfigters that preformed exceptionally in the recent battle with the Empire. The plans and several X-wings, Y-wings, A-wings and B-wings, to be exact. Also the rights to modify and produce our own fighters of these classes."

"You will have that. What else?"

"Starship engineers to assist earth in the design of new vessels."

"Alright, anything else."

"A program of mutual help and in times of trouble. And also to continue with this program with successers of both parties unless one decides to pull out."

"Agreed. I was going to suggest that."

Before either of them could say anything, a massive explosion rocked the building. Gus Rucker had just launched a homemade grenade up the ventilation system. Luckily the vent was on the other side of the room, but the area was engulfed with flames thanks to a modification of the grenade. A moment later, Will grabbed Mothma and jumped out of the broken, melting glass window. He had seen that there was a swimming pool below, and hopefully he would land in the deep end. Any water would be good now, considering that he and Mon's clothes were basically on fire. They entered the water with a big splash. They both got to the surface and exited the pool.

Men and women were running away, screaming as the hotel above was bursting into flames. The fire was spreading fast. Will and Mon ran over abandoned shoes, books, and electronics they tried to escape. People ran out of locker rooms half clothed, creating a large jumble of people. But soon they were in the street and people ran forward to a large bridge. Suddenly the bridge's supports exploded, killing or injuring several people and dumping many into the river below. "Come over here!" Will opened a nearby manhole and he and Mon went down.

Once they reached the bottom of the ladder, they found themselves on a small platform overlooking a sewer junction. Then, tiredness and fatigue overwhelmed them. Greatly so for Mon, who was in her late 40's and had hadn't run this much at one time in years. But still a lot for Will as well. Suddenly a scraggly man appeared, holding a primitive Terran gun. "Come with me, he ordered."

Authors Note: Duh Duh Duh! So what would you rather, longer chapters and longer update times. Or short chapters and quick updates. Thank you all for supporting this fic! It's grown so much, your support his amazing! Thank you!


	9. 8, The Escape

They walked in silence, a primitive slugthrower pointed at them. Will would have grabbed his standard sidearm, but it had fallen off somehow. His comlink was down, he hoped someone was able to track him using it. Mon probably didn't have a sidearm or anything else of usage, she was the leader of the rebellion. They continued walking until they reached a small old pipe that didn't go anywhere. "Get in." He ordered and they were forced to comply or get shot. "Ladies first." He said in a mock gentleman voice. This made Will want to punch him. It was a squeeze, but they both fit in. Their captor began putting a small, handcrafted and thick sheet of metal over the hole. This was his chance.

He thrust the small circle into the man's legs. However, somehow he expected that. He survived the blow, and grabbed his gun, pointing it at him. "You stay back." He growled, clearly angry at the interruption. "Come out here, he smacked him a few times with the sheet of metal. Then he forced him back into the small, stinky pipe. He had been beaten on his back, and it hurt. But he managed to survive it. The circle was pressed against the opening, and soon drilled shut. Their captor then began to rise, probably leaving. "Hope you die comfortably, your honors. Have fun!" He cackled a villainous laugh that made Will want to hit him. He walked away, leaving their fates sealed. Only then did they begin to feel the pungent smell of the room. It was beyond words, a combination of dead animals and rotten tomatoes.

Mon, who had almost been in a daze, looked at him. Her once grand, proud figure had been reduced to a tatter. Her cloths were in ruins. There were burn marks everywhere and many tears. His had also similar suffered damage, but less severe considering that they were more practical. "How are we going to get out of here." Her voice was calm but worried, and somehow kept her composure. "I don't know." They both laughed. In a crude way, it was funny how they were going to die like this. Will tried stomping his boots on the metal, but it was useless. He tried pushing it. That failed.

"We just might die here." Will pointed out. They both burst out laughing, potentially more than they had ever before. It was just so crazy. He had expected to die on the battlefield, valiantly. Or more likely, on a starship, battling some enemy, valiantly. She had know idea how she would die. Maybe tortured to death by the Empire. Or an Imperial prison. She would be fighting to. Heck, in someways, but not many, that would be nicer. But this, this was ridiculous. It was ridiculously off. That was why it was so funny. Several minutes later, they regained control of themselves, weak with laughter. She looked at him andl declared, "Were going to die here."

It seemed obvious. They were defeated. Might as well get comfortable. The area that they were in was small, and they both fit, barely. This left no room for comfort. "Maybe we should, you know, turn the other way. Get comfortable." He suggested. "Yes. We should." It was difficult, but they both managed to turn, with their feet facing the exit. Although it was still uncomfortable, it was better than the other way. "Can I. Can I put my head..."

"Yes." She did it. It felt right. They were probably going to die. Both of them needed each other. It wasn't romantic,they both had other loving partners. It was just a friendship. A friendship that had grown by necessity, beyond what a two people could in this time. They lay there for a while. In times of desperation, relationships can be impacted for better or worse. In this case, it was for the better. After a while, Will put his hand down next to him. Suddenly he felt something. It was a simple, rusty nail. In moments, a plan had formed in his mind.

"Mon I have an idea."

"What is it."

"I found a rusty nail. Do you know what a nail is."

"I'm familiar with it."

"We could use it to get us out of here." Mon immediately picked up on the idea.

"Of course!" There was relief, hope in her voice.

"Well can you please get off me first." He asked nicely.

"Yes." She began to get off him. Originally, they both agreed for her head on his shoulder. But then Mon had put most of her body on him. She now moved off him.

"Well thank you, I was comfortable." She said in a mock angry voice.

"Well I wasn't." He shot back.

"Although I was actually comfortable."

"And so was I."

Soon Will had planted that nail in the metal sheet. He then pushed it into the sheet. This created a small hole. He kept doing this until the sheet was severely weakened. Soon, he was able to push through. It was a relief. They were free. It was like the feeling that you won a million dollars. She hugged him. "Thank you." She murmured. They were both relived to be out. "Come on. Let's go." They were in that junction, again. "There is a passage to the surface up there." He pointed to the right. Both of them made there way to the manhole and up it.

Once they emerged, things were hazy. Emergency crews, policemen, and Terran soldiers soon surrounded them. Then it was reporters. Dozens of them, swarming the two like angry bees. Asking irrelevant questions. Just being annoying. Then it was the politicians, all wanting personal accounts of the incident. At least the other high ranking officers were respectful. They then went there separate ways. Will was soon back at headquarters, tired and weary. But he was still in for a nice surprise. Alison was waiting for him at his quarters. She embraced him warmly, and for a second, he forgot about his ragged, torn uniform. As well as his numerous cuts and bruises that the doctor said were fine. They stayed together for several minutes, just being there for each other.

Finally, they parted. "Will are, are you alright."

"Well, I've been better." They both laughed. "Come on, how about we do something. I." Her voice broke "I just want to be with you. Please, I don't want lose you."

"Of course. What should we do?"

Authors Note: Auuu. So lots of shipping. What I meant about Mon Mothma's man is an interesting story. In Star Wars Legends she had children. So doesn't that mean she is married. A father was mentioned. Of course, Legends contradicts itself.

Hope you enjoyed


	10. 9, A Leap Forward

It was a shame. The negotiation attacks had been devastating. Nearly 50 innocent civilians lost their lives. Dozens more were injured. And the people who had committed there horrid crimes were still out there. Know one knew who they were, but there apparently called the Chaperones. They were a pro Imperial faction who wanted Earth to surrender to the Empire. But that would never happen. Earth was already becoming too powerful, and it would continue to grow.

Earth had a new secret weapon. It was called the MAW. The Mass Acceleration Weapon. It was a deadly railgun that could fire projectiles at the speed of light. It had been in research for several years, and there were big plans for it. It would be tested in two days, with top Terran and Rebel officials watching.

"Vice Admiral Sloane, I must deny your request for a task force to take Earth." Admiral Pertaal Logris said as he paced around his office. "I can crush them in one blow! If I just had the ships, they would be the Empires!"

"I understand your point of view, Admiral, but I simply can't do that. The Alliance is stepping up there attacks all over the galaxy. We just can't spare the starships you need for a strike of this size." Sloane walked out of the room, defeated.

Some of the biggest names in the growing rebellion we're here. General Doddanna, Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma. Along side them, Terran military and political leaders. All here to watch the test of a weapon that could change history's course. Everyone was aboard a small space station near the astroid belt. People were now anxiously awaiting the test. Everywhere, they were watching.

"Sir, we are ready to fire at your order." A young officer in charge of targeting and firing the weapon reported.

"Fire at will." Admiral Johnson ordered sharply. People shielded their eyes as the weapon fired at a nearby astroid. It was a massive beam of pure, blinding light. The astroid didn't stand a chance, it was obliterated in an instant. There was pleasant clapping, nothing more. This was a weapon of mass destruction. A brutal, yet terrific device. Next target was a captured Imperial Vindicator class heavy cruiser. Everything of value was removed, except the shield generator. All power was transferred to the shields.

"Locked on to second target, ready for firing." The officer stated.

"Fire." Will once again ordered. The MAW fired at the cruiser. The overpowered railgun destroyed the starship in one blast. More clapping. Then there were the congratulations. Most of the people didn't know each other. Introductions were made, as well as conversion. It was definitely a good day for Earth.

Now Will was heading back to Earth aboard his personal shuttle. Alison was, as always accompanying him. They passed next to a massive shipyard. Many starships were under construction, but one stood out to them. It was the meager beginnings of his future flagship, the USS Revolution. First in its class, at 1600 meters it was the largest vessels Earth had ever produced. It and it's massive complement of starfigters had the pur firepower to take on three Imperial class Star Destroyers. They finished passing the space stations and got a clear view of Earth. "Isn't it beautiful. Alison said. "I've never seen it like this before." The sun was in the opposite direction, revealing the lights of Earth. Thousands of them, dotting everywhere. It was beautiful, but Will had a trick up his sleeve. "Your more beautiful, though." She responded only by drawing him in for a kiss. The Empire could attack at any minute. They could die in an instant if that happened. They may not have long, so they would spend every minute they could together.

Will decided to take the Revolution for a test of its systems as soon as possible. His plan was to take it to attack a remote Imperial patrol. Thanks to advanced production methods and an army of over 10,000 droids helping make it, it would be ready in just over one week. The results of these tests would decide Earth's future.

Four star general Jason Rathers had an interesting day. He met many people at the tests, and he was definitely intrigued by them. He had gotten a lot of questions about his scar. He told them the story, or at least the short version. He respected all of those rebels he had met. They had seen the Empire's brutality and all experienced it in one way or another.

Gus Rucker was not happy. How had his two captives somehow managed to escape? He had thought over and over. Of course he later learned in the TV interviews. Their "heroic" and "lucky" escape was covered non stop by the media. They claimed that they found a old nail, and had pushed through the barrier. He should have been more careful. Checked that there was nothing they could use to escape.

Just over one week later, the Revolution was ready. There target for the final testing was a remote Imperial patrol. Located in the remote Kalarous system, it consisted of one Star Destroyer and a few small escorts. It would be an easy target. Earth wanted to stay under the radar, they weren't ready for open war yet. Crewmen rushed about, preparing for her maiden voyage as Will entered the bridge. "How long until we're ready to depart." He asked a lower ranking officer.

"Everything is ready, all systems are green. We're cleared for departure."

"Take us out of here, one quarter sublight."

"Yes sir, prepping for departure." The large starship began moving out of the shipyard. After a few minutes they we're ready to make the jump to hyperspace.

"Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace. The coordinates should be in the navicomputer." Admiral Johnson ordered.

"Preparations complete, ready for jump."

"Go."

The ship made the jump into the mystical, fascinating realm of hyperspace.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed. So next chapter will be the final "real" chapter. Next chapter is an epilogue. That is at least what I'm planning. Then this fic is done. Don't worry, there'll be a sequel.


	11. 10 The Final Test

The Revolution sped through hyperspace, on its way to the Kalarous system. It would be only ten minutes now, after hours of traveling. Officers and crew members bustled around, preparing for the confrontation. "All systems, report." Admiral Johnson ordered.

"Maw is ready to fire, Admiral. Turbolasers and Ion Cannons standing by. Torpedo tubes loaded at ready to fire at your command. Quad Lasers aren't expecting anything, but are ready. Shields up at 100 percent and ready for anything, Sir." The bridge's chief tactical officer reported.

"All marines are ready to be deployed at your command, sir." General Rathers responded. "We not expecting anything, but we're damn ready for anything."

"Good. Engineering, what's your status."

"Ready as the rest of the ship, sir."

"General Salem how are the fighters." He asked the newly promoted general.

"We're ready. All fighters prepared to launched."

"Good. Red alert. All hands to battle stations." The massive starship prepared for the confrontation.

The small Imperial fleet was prepared for an attack of this size. It consisted of one Imperial class one Star Destroyer, one Vindicator class heavy cruiser positioned in front of the fleet. To lower port, lower starboard, and above the Star Destroyer were three nebulon-b frigates. Behind the giant were two Ivp-1 systems patrol craft, guarding the aft section. But they weren't prepared for a surprise attack.

A young Imperial captain, Briat Frtred, commanded the Star Destroyer Dreadful. He was your average incompetent, by the book Imperial officer who was only interested in personal gain. For that had became of once honorable Imperials, corrupted by greed. He was also quite stuck up, being the first in his class at the Imperial academy. Standing on the bridge of the vessel, watching lower officers and crewmen bustle about gave him a sense of self importance. Suddenly, a starship jumped out of hyperspace. It was easily the size of a Imperial class, but oddly shaped. The front was a spherical, then with a wedge, star destroyer like shaped rear, extending far beyond. There were many levels and two hangers on both sides of the unknown starship. It must be an alien race, or some rebel project. He was about to start throwing orders, but it was too late.

The Revolution exited hyperspace, prepared for battle. "Sir MAW is locked and loaded." The chief weapons officer reported. "Ready to fire on your command."

"Fire." Will ordered. The destructive weapon fired, millions of tiny projectiles whizzing at the Star Destroyer. Anything hitting a starship traveling at the speed of light is incredibly dangerous. The projectiles flew through the Star Destroyer. Explosions rippled through the vessel, crippling it.

"Sir, the remaining ships are forming an attack against us." The officer in charge reported.

"Prepare to fire all batteries and tell general Salem that we're ready for fighter deployment."

Immediately the batteries of turbolasers and ion cannons opened fire on the Imperial ships. They began to return fire. However, Earth had a trick up it's sleeve. The Revolution's turbolasers stopped firing for a few seconds, confusing the Imperials. The turbolasers then fired in at one part of the Imperial cruiser Intolerable. Thanks to advanced targeting computers, the lasers all hid in one spot. The vessel was heavily damaged, and then it exploded.

General Wintson Salem and his starfigters prepared to attack the remaining Imperial ships. As he flew his craft toward the Imperials, a lot went through his mind. Every since he was a kid, he had been fascinated with war. He family had a long history of military service, with officers and enlisted men on both sides. He was no different. Joining the United States Air Force he decided to become a pilot. Training was tough, be made it through. When the Empire tried to invade Earth, he had been instructed to stay grounded. He and the other pilots wouldn't interfere unless absolutely necessary. Besides, the battle was outside there control, in orbit.

In the aftermath, he had been upgraded to a starfigter pilot, and assigned as a squadron leader on the USS Unimaginable Odds. Soon, the Empire tried again, with six times times the ships. He fought valiantly, and ended the battle with 13 kills, the highest number recorded for a Terran. Since most of Earth's top military officials had perished in the orbital bombardment of high command, many generous positions were available. He had proven himself many times over, as both a pilot and a commander. And Earth was desperate for good leaders. So he was promoted to general. He had thought that this mission would be the Star Destroyer's tie fighters as well as ones from the Vindicator were on him and his pilots. His speedy F-1500 interceptor would get the job done. Although it wasn't as well armed as other fighters under Earth's command, it was fast.

Salem made progress, and soon many ties were destroyed, but at a cost. His fighters shields and armor were light, and soon his engines were hit. His craft lost its speed advantage over the enemy, and he was pursued by four ties. He had a plan, though. His flew his fighter to one of the remaining Imperial ships, a frigate. He made a dive toward the dorsal part of the hull. He then cut his engines out. Gliding and decreasing speed, he pulled up. The enemy ties tried to follow, but they couldn't pull up as fast because of their speed. All of them crashed into the nebulon-b, but Salem escaped. The already weakened Imperial frigate was now disabled, and the last of the Imperial ships were in ruins. And General Salem limped backed to the Revolution, pleased with himself.

Every Imperial ship had been destroyed. The Revolution returned to Earth space, victorious. But not everyone was dead. Briat Frtred had reached a shuttle. His honor destroyed, he limped back to Imperial space, thinking.

The testing of the MAW against an enemy capital ship was successful. But know, the planning came. Earth certainly wasn't ready for open war against the Empire. They had to build up their resources. Plans were to be made. Earth wasn't ready, but they were certainly readying.

Authors Note: Long update times again. A lot is going on, and I've been busy. I'm aware that I named someone after a town. Next is the epilogue, then a break, then eventually a sequel.

Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Epilogue, The Incoming

Area 51 had always been full of secrets. It had held top secret research and information for Earth's space program. And now it held even more. Ever since Earth had learned about cloning, it had been interested, to say the least. Cloning technology had advanced tremendously since the Clone Wars. But it had been all but forgotten, as other issues arose. Although Earth had a large number of people fit for military service, conscripting would be a unpopular decision. So they had pursued creating a clone army, using genes stolen by secret agents. This was all kept a secret, as this would most likely spur controversy. Mass cloning had only just began. However, thanks to the many advances in that field of science, tens of thousands were pouring out. These clones used genes from the greatest soldiers in the galaxy, creating a highly effective force. It wouldn't be a secret for long, as so many were pouring out.

Now Admiral Johnson was touring the facility. He watched clones go about their business. Accompanying him was the infamous rebel General Jan Dodanna. He had been a captain during the Clone Wars, and had experience with clones.

"To my knowledge, these are much better than anything used during the war."

"Agreed. But these are only simulations, and their true courage will be tested on the battlefield." Will replied wisely. "But nevertheless, I have confidence in these men. They have had the very best training we can give them."

"Have you decided on when to reveal them to the public." Dodanna asked curiously. "Soon. Unfortunately, I believe there will be controversy. Some may consider cloning to be, unnatural." Johnson replied, his voice showing worry.

"They would much rather someone else fight a war for them. At least the vast majority of them."

They both watched the clones training in silence, wishing it hadn't had to come to this.

Soon, a joint strategy was formed. Earth would wait approximately one year. The Rebel Alliance would continue its hit and run attacks against the Galactic Empire. This would demoralize and weaken the Empire. Then Earth would strike. It's built up forces would rip across the Empire, capturing territory. Many lives would be lost. This campaign might fail spectacularly. There were hundreds of unknown factors, from secret commandos to the mysterious dark lord Darth Vader. But Earth would try, and they'd try damn hard. Earth would put everything they had into this war. They wouldn't go down without a fight.

"General Rathers, I have an offer for you." Admiral Johnson paced about his quarters. He had ordered Rathers to his quarters unexpectedly, with no explanation. "What is this offer, Admiral?" He asked quizzicality. He didn't like calling him Admiral. Johnson's rank was a definite understatement, his power extended far beyond it. Yet he preferred the humble term of Admiral. This annoyed him a lot. "There is a secret program. One of very many. A genetic modification, that will greatly improve your combat and tactical skills. You don't have to take this offer, General, but I would highly recommend it." The Admiral offered. "I'm taking it." The hardened Johnson had somehow known he was going to take the offer. He was an aggressive man, a fighter. He wouldn't turn down an opportunity to improve his abilitys. Especially his combat and tactical skills. "Good."

"Sir." A humble aide knelt down by the throne of Emperor Palpatine. "There is some news you may find interesting."

"What is it!" He demanded in his trademark raspy voice. "A report of a small fleet destroyed. The only survivor is the fleets Admiral. He claims that a large, ship the size of a Star Destroyer attacked his fleet. Also, he claims that they used weapon never seen to this galaxy before, or at least none he knew of." This had not been part of his dramatic plans.

"Interesting. Send him to me. Order every fleet to be on high alert. Prepare to brief Inferno Squad on the matter. They may have a big mission ahead. And get me through to Darth Vader. He must be notified." These attackers wouldn't stand a chance against the military might of the Galactic Empire. They would be crushed quickly and decisively.

Authors Note: Duh Duh Duh! This fic is done! Thank you everyone for supporting this fic. It has been an amazing journey. There will be a sequel, but I don't know when. I want to work on some other projects first. Also, I want to wait for several major Star Wars releases that could definitely affect this story. But I'm far from done. I also might revise this fic. There are plenty of things that could be changed and improved. I hope you enjoyed this awesome story. I'll be back, soon.


End file.
